Sentimientos atemporizados
by Nova Moebius
Summary: Cap 07 Actualización! Después del beso, el descubrimiento! Perdón por la demora. Espero que les guste!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Esta entrañable serie no me pertenece para nada… Yo no sólo uso los personajes… Gracias Naoko!

Agradecimientos: Muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaran el tiempo de leer mi historia. Espero que les guste!

Capitulo 01: En movimiento.

La noche estaba limpia de nubes. Las estrellas brillaban en el firmamento. Una Sueve brilla entraba por la ventana abierta del balcón, trayendo el aroma de los árboles recién florecidos.

Recostada sobre el borde de una cama que daba a la vista exterior, descansaba una joven de largos cabellos rubios. Sus ojos celestes miraban hacía el cielo y en sus dedos largos y finos jugueteaba con un delicado anillo de plata engarzado con un corazón rosa.

**- Serena… -** La voz de una gata violeta con el diseño de una media luna dorada en la frente, la tomo de improviso.

**- Luna… -** La muchacha se sentó dejando que algunos mechones de su pelo cayeran sobre uno de sus hombros. -** Yo, ahora no se que hacer… Como seguir… -** Su mirada se volvió triste y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse.

**- Porque dices eso? Te peleaste otra vez otra vez con Darien?** - La gata no recibió respuesta. **- Acaso no era tu mayor deseo estar con él?**

**- Eso… Era así… - **Levanto su mirada encontrándose con los ojos de su mascota.

**- Que fue lo que cambio? ****- **Se acerco lentamente con un leve temblor en su voz.

**- Todo**** y nada… Yo cambie… Ya no puedo hacerlo… -** La joven se apoyo contra la pared fría. Su cabeza daba vueltas. _Todo estaba fuera de control… Acaso nadie lo notaba?_

**- Que es lo que hiciste! ****-** La gata comenzó a caminar por la habitación con una gran cara de preocupación -** Que vamos a hacer? -**

**- Que vamos a hacer?... No entiendo…**

**- Serena ya no eres una niña. Tienes responsabilidades. Tu debe****r es cuidar de este planeta!**

**- Pues ya no se si quiero cuidarlo! ****-** El grito sobrepaso las exclamaciones de Luna mientras el ambiente se inundo de una extraña sensación.

**- Pero que estas diciendo? Tu no puedes…**

**- Que no puedo! ****-** Serena se había parado. Sus ojos antes tristes ahora proferían una cólera ciega. Sus brazos tensionados terminaban con sus manos en puños cerrados. **– Estoy cansada de que ustedes siempre me digan que hacer… Yo también quiero una vida! –** Su pecho subía y bajaba. Las lágrimas de bronca y frustración caían sobre su blanca tez.

**- Serena…. Yo… -** La gata intento avanzar los pasos que había retrocedido ante la ira de la rubia..

**- Tu nada… Por favor, ****déjame sola -** La joven la dio la espalda y se acostó en su cama sin decir nada más.

La gata quedo inmóvil, pero apenas recobro el sentido se dirigió fuera de la habitación. En el balcón mirando hacía el firmamento, lo decidió. No se había dado cuenta cuando fue que Serena había cambiado sus sentimientos_. Pero por el fututo, ella tendría que convertirse en la Neo Reina._ Y sin mirar atrás, salto hacía la calle.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

La alarma del despertador empezó a sonar con más fuerza. Estiró uno de sus brazos fuera de las sabanas y lo apagó. El sol brillaba y atravesaba con sus rayos la tela en la que se refugiaba.

No quería levantarse. Por la noche se había portado muy mal con Luna y tendría que disculparse… Aunque en el fondo lo que dijo era verdad. Ella quería ser capaz de decidir sobre su vida.

Finalmente salio de la cama y se cambió. Una de las cosas buenas de de empezar la facultad había sido el abandonar su viejo uniforme escolar.

Cuando salió del baño ya se encontraba aseada y maquillada, así que bajo a desayunar. Sólo su madre se encontraba en la casa.

**- Buenos días hija. Como has dormido? **

**- Hola mamá -** Deposito un beso en la mejilla de su madre. **- No muy bien-** Y pese a que no tenía hambre, se sentó frente a la comida.

**- A pasado algo con Darien? -** Ikuko se sentó al lado se su hija. No era de entrometerse en las cosas privadas de su pequeña. Pero hacía días que no la notaba bien.

**- Mamá… Yo… -** La rubia la miro y la abrazó descargando en su pecho todo el dolor acumulado. Ikuko solo la abrazo dándole a entender que siempre estaría con ella.

**- Gracias. Realmente lo necesitaba ****-** Dijo mientras se arreglaba el maquillaje.

**- No se que f****ue lo que ocurrió, pero sólo quiero que seas feliz. Y para eso, debes seguir a tu corazón**

Serena le brindo una tierna sonrisa. Se despidió y salio con su bolso a lo que sería un largo día de clases.

**- Si fuera tan ****fácil…**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Las primeras materias eran teóricas por lo que le costaba prestar atención. A ella le gustaban los talleres que se dictaban después del almuerzo.

Seguía sin hambre, pero algo debía comer, se la había prometido a su madre, así que se dirigió al comedor. Compraría algo, aunque sólo fuera para cumplir con su palabra.

**- Serena! ****- **Conocía esa voz. No quería verla. Hoy no. **- Serena! -** Ya no podría escapar. Volteo y saludo a la joven que se acercaba a grandes pasos. Tenía el pelo negro suelto, he igual de largo que en la secundaría. Vestía un sencillo pero lindo vestido rojo acorde a la temporada primaveral en la que estaban.

**- Hola Rei… Como estas?****-** Dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

**- Tenemos que hablar ****-** La mirada de la morocha era fría **- Ahora -** Dijo tajante.

**- Lo siento. Estaba a punto de ir a almorzar, todavía tengo clases por la tarde. Que te parece si…**

**- Dije ahora! ****-** La sujeto por el brazo con fuerza y la arrastro hacia uno de los campos de la institución. **- Rei basta! -** Serena le gritaba sin obtener respuesta.

La joven dejo de caminar y la soltó. **- Es verdad lo que le contestaste?**

**- De que estas hablando? ****-** Serena se frotaba su brazo ahora colorado.

**- De ****Darien… Es verdad que no te vas a casar con él?**

La rubia sintió como si le tirasen un balde de agua fría. Debía de haberse imaginado que Luna correría a contarles. -** Así que ya lo saben… -** Su voz era un susurro -** No me extraña…**

**- ****Así que es verdad -** Rei seguía mirando a la rubia frente a ella. Estaba tranquila y eso le extrañaba. _Porque tenía esa actitud._ **- Desde que ellos se fueron nada volvió a hacer lo mismo… Porque? Que le viste a ese idiota?**

**- No le digas así! ****-** El grito fue acompañado de una bofetada -** Ustedes no entienden -** Serena estaba más blanca que lo habitual.

**- Acaso te olvidaste todo lo que pasamos por ti? ****-** Rei hablaba en susurros ahogados por su pelo. **- Darien sabe el porque? Se lo dijiste?**

**- No. No es de su incumbencia.**

Ahora el golpe fue para Serena. Fue tan desprevenido que la tumbo y cayo sobre el césped.

**- No empieces a llorar… Aunque parece que e****s lo único que sabes hacer -** La miro una vez más y se fue.

La rubia quedo sentada sobre el pasto. Había comenzado. Primer Luna. Ahora Rei. Con seguridad más tarde seguirían las otras. Se levanto. Pase lo que pase, estaba convencida de que esta vez hacía lo correcto. Tomo su bolso y corrió a clases.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

A millones de kilómetros de la tierra, un joven alto de cabellos oscuros y largos salía furtivamente de un gran palacio mientras la oscuridad de la noche lo escondía.

**- Así que te vas?... Y de esta forma?**** -** Una voz melodiosa y tranquila lo sorprendió.

**- ****Princesa… Yo…** - Sus ojos de azul zafiro se encontraron con los de la joven vestida completamente de rojo. Igual que si pelo suelto que caía como cascada sobre su espalda.

**- Lo siento ****-** El joven se arrodillo **- Se que no es la manera. Pero aunque no haya oportunidad… Quero verla -** Su voz era triste, pero decidida.

-** Seiya… -** Kakyuu la princesa del planeta de las flores, se arrodillo frente a él y lo rodeó con sus brazos. **- Será lo que el destino quiera que sea **- Respiro -** Aquí estaremos nosotros… Siempre para ti… Suerte mi estrella -** Diciendo esto, deshizo el abrazo y regreso por las sombra por la que había aparecido.

**- Princesa… Muchas gracias por entender…**

**- Ella puede entender, pero nosotros no! ****- **El ojiazul se sobresalto. Era Yaten.

**- Así que te vas! Abandonando a nuestra princesa**** -** Un joven de cabellera plateada recogida en una cola baja sujetaba a Seiya del cuello de su camisa. Sus ojos verde esmeralda estaban llenos de ira.

**- Basta Yaten! ****-** El grito los separo a los dos.

**- Taiki… -** La voz de Seiya se perdió al ver a su hermano corriendo hacía ellos. Era el más alto de los tres y también el más centrado. Su pelo castaño y largo estaba alborotado por la corrida. Sus ojos violetas opacos por la preocupación.

**- Taiki… Quiere abandonarnos… Y a nuestra princesa!**

**- No seas así. Ella le dio permiso…** - Taiki entorno sus ojos **- Si ella así lo quiso… Te vas a oponer?**

Yaten miro a sus hermanos. Sus ojos verdes estaban desenfocados. Suspiro un par de veces y se alejo maldiciéndolos.

**- Lo siento… Ahora esta enojado contigo también… -** La voz del ojiazul era cansada.

**- Que la hayamos protegido es una cosa. Pero nuestro deber… Esta aquí.**

**- Yo****… No puedo…**

**- Aunque no tengas oportunidad?**

- **Sólo lo sabre cuando la vea -** Sonrío.

**- No nos malinterpretes. Serena nos cae bien y nos ayudo mucho… Sólo que no es nuestra princesa**** -** Seiya iba a decir algo pero Taiki continuo – **Además, no te quiere ver sufrir… Y yo tampoco. Talvez lo tomaría con otro humor, si las cosas fueran diferentes.**

**- Lo se… Como también se que en algún momento se le pasará.**

**- Esperemos** - Taiki se acerco a él y lo abrazo. - **Suerte**

**- Gracias… -** Susurro al viento mientras se elevaba en el cielo confundiéndose entre las estrellas fugaces.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Esta hermosa serie no me pertenece… Pero a mi cerebro le gusta hacer historias con estos personajes… Así que los tomo prestados un ratito!

Agradecimientos: Gracias, muchas gracias por los reviews! Que suerte que la historia les haya gustado! Se que tarde algo en subir el segundo capitulo… Fue por falta de tiempo entre el trabajo y la facu. Pero aquí esta! Espero que también les guste!

Capitulo 02: Reencuentro inesperado.

Las oscuras nubes que se habían acumulado sobre la ciudad, habían abierto paso a una tímida lluvia que caía sonando fuerte sobre la vereda.

Serena caminaba de regreso a su casa, hacía ya dos días desde que había discutido con Rei. Pensó que pronto aparecerían las otras, tanto para hablar como para cuestionarla. Pero no fue así. No sólo no las vio… Tampoco la llamaron.

Luna no había regresado. Calculo que era lógico ya que su comportamiento no había sido el mejor. _Contándoles lo que solo le incumbía a ella y Darien!_

De él si tenía noticias. El día anterior había llamado para hablar con ella. Su madre atendió, y de forma muy cortés le había explicado que ella no quería hablar ni saber nada de él.

**- Serena!** - _No podía ser. Acaso lo había llamado con la mente?_ **- Serena!...** **Hasta que te encuentro…-** El rostro de Darien estaba rojo por la agitación. La lluvia le había empapado la ropa y aplastado el pelo.

**- Darien… Te dije que ya no hay de que hablar -** Serena miro el piso y suspiro **- Antes no pude hacerlo. Pero esto es tuyo -** Le tendió el anillo.

**- No! -** Una mano se aferro al hombro de la rubia. Ella tiro su paraguas **- Nos guste o no… El futuro esta en nuestras manos. Tú y yo debemos estar juntos -** Su agarre era cada vez más fuerte.

**- No pienso cumplir ese futuro! Ya te lo dije. No quiero ese futuro!** - Las palabras de la joven se le clavaron como espadas. No entendía que había ocurrido. _Porque ya no quería un futuro donde ambos vivían y formaban una familia._

**- Y Rini? Vas a olvidarte de ella? -** Darien la soltó y continuo - **No lo merece… Y yo tampoco.**

Serena tomo su paraguas. Frente a él, en el suelo coloco la alianza. -** Crees que es mejor que nazca en un ambiente sin amor? -** Se paro y lo miro a los ojos - **Ya no te amo Darien… Ya no** - No quería seguir allí. Talvez ya no lo amaba, pero si le tenía estima. No quería lastimarlo más.

Dio media vuelta para continuar su camino** - Adiós -** Darien no contesto. Se quedo bajo la lluvia viendo como la rubia se confundía entre los peatones de la tarde.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**- Un mal día?** - Ikuko la esperaba en la entrada de la casa.

**- Algo así - **Sacudió su paraguas azul **- Voy a bañarme. No quiero pescar un resfriado -** Pero antes de que pudiera escabullirse por la escalera, noto dos presencias en la casa.

**- Tienes visitas - **Su madre se acerco y al oído le dijo **- Insistieron en esperarte.** Estaré en la cocina.

Sentadas en el sofá estaba una mujer de cabello aguamarina que tenía puesto un vestido rosa de mangas cortas. A su lado su pareja, una joven de atuendo masculino. Haruka siempre fue así. Aunque había que admitir que el traje mostaza resaltaba sus ojos color miel oscuros.

**- Hola…**

**- Calculo que sabes porque estamos aquí - **Fue Haruka quien hablo primero.

**- Tengo una vaga idea** - Serena se sentó en la mesa ratona frente a ellas. No se esperaba encontrase con ellas y no estaba segura de tener la fuerza suficiente como para no llorar. Lo de Darien apenas había pasado, ya ahora ellas. Realmente no lo esperaba.

**- Rei acudió a nosotras. Estaba muy enojada contigo** - Haruka cruzo los brazos **- Le dijimos que seguro estabas enojada con Darien por ir y venir de de Estados Unidos. Que seguro querías un poco más de atención y por eso le dijiste que no a su proposición -** Enmarco sus cejas y se acomodo en el sillón -** Porque eso es así… verdad?**

Quedaba más que claro que no era una pregunta. Quería que le dijera lo que quería oír **- Porque nadie me entiende? -** Bajo su cabeza y comenzó a juguetear con la punta de un rizo de su largo cabello.

**- Serena… De que estas hablando? -** La voz de Michiru era igual de armoniosa que su figura** - Acaso lo rechazaste sin posibilidad de dar marcha atrás?**

**- No quiero estar con el. Y tampoco crear un futuro que fue decidido por otros. **

**- Es por Kou!** - Haruka se había levantado bruscamente asustando a las dos mujeres **- Cuando lo encuentre…**

**- El no esta aquí…-** La voz de Serena se perdió en el silencio - **El se fue hace mucho. No lo recuerdan?** - Levanto su cara de llenas de lágrimas mudas.

**- Entonces… Porque?** - A Haruka le costaba hablar…

**- Porque me enamore de él.**

**- Nos estas poniendo en una posición muy difícil** - Michiru se paro -** Peleamos por un futuro para todos… Y con esta decisión tú lo destruirías.**

**- Porque ustedes pueden decidir con quien estar… A quien amar… Y yo no?**

La habitación quedo en silencio. Las tres estaban paradas en ese cuarto de sentimientos confusos.

**- Va a hacer mejor que nos vallamos **

**- Vamos a pelear?** La voz de Serena temblaba.

**- No** - Haruka Tomo la mano de su compañera - **No podríamos pelear contra ti.**

**- Creo… Que tendremos que meditar sobre esto** - Y con las palabras finales de Michiru, ambas jóvenes salieron de la casa.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Se desvistió mientras la bañera se llenaba de agua y espuma. Un baño relajante era lo que necesitaba. Cuando estuvo listo entro y se estremeció. El vapor comenzó a llenar el pequeño baño. Se recostó y apoyo la cabeza sobre la pared fría.

Pensar en el le dolía, pero no pensarlo era una agonía. El se fue como un amigo, pero dejándole una declaración de enamorado y un beso que no fue.

Ella había terminado de estudiar con un promedio aceptable. Se dedicaba al estudio, en principio porque no le daba tiempo para pensar. Paso un tiempo hasta que descubrió que ese vacío que sentía con Darien era el sentimiento de amor por Seiya… Y el de la soledad por no estar con él.

Había pensado y luchado tanto por estar con Darien que no se había dado cuenta de lo importante que era el ojiazul en su vida.

En una de sus últimas visitas a Japón había besado a Darien pero creyó ver a su estrella. Desde ese día siguió pensando en el más de lo que siempre lo hacia. Ese día había desencadenado las decisiones, por entonces, futuras.

**- Basta! Él no esta aquí. Se fue…** - Se termino de bañar y rechazo la comida que su madre le ofreció a través de su pequeño hermano Sammy. Se acostó y decidió, como si pudiera evitarlo, soñar con Seiya.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

La ciudad se veía igual que siempre. Con las calles iluminadas por los faroles y los árboles florecidos que avisaban que las primavera ya había aparecido. Caminaba sin tener un rumbo definido. Tenía ganas de correr a casa de su bombón pero no era la hora adecuada… y lógicamente tenía miedo de no saber que encontrar.

Soltó una suave risa al percatarse de donde estaba. Era el Parque número Díez. El lugar le traía viejos y buenos recuerdos. Comprobó la hora en su reloj. Era tarde, era mejor buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche. Talvez más adelante, si tenía suerte, un lugar para vivir. Sonrío **- Mejor hacer una cosa a la vez -** Susurro mientras continuaba su camino al tiempo que la lluvia comenzaba a menguar.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Su despertador la levanto de un sueño del que no quería despertar. Había resultado demasiado hermoso. Demasiado real y al abrir los ojos le dolía la realidad.

Cuando bajo ya preparada, a pedido de su madre, mejor dicho suplicas, apenas había probado bocado. Ese sueño le había quitado las ganas de todo. Pero quería ir a clases. Se quería dedicar a la fotografía en parte por su padre, con quien compartía el gusto por la profesión y en parte para poder retratar momentos que pudieran perdurar en el tiempo.

**- Hola…**

**- Amy… -** No creía que tomará el mismo colectivo. Trago saliva y recordó a Rei, a Haruka y a Michiru -** Si vas a decirme algo por la decisión que tome, por favor ahórrate las palabras**

**- No hay nada que te haga reflexionar?**

**- Lo siento Amy** - Colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la joven de melena celeste - **Es una decisión tomada, y veo que ninguna esta dispuesta a aceptar mis motivos**

- **Que motivos? -** La joven la miro seriamente - **Como puedes hacer caso omiso a todo lo que hemos pasado por ti? O me vas a negar que lo que querías era estar con Darien?**

Serena profirió una suave risa - **No voy a negarlo. Aunque siempre parecía que era la única preocupada por la relación**

- **No mezcles las cosas! -** La guerrera del planeta mercurio se exaspero -** Te estas olvidando de todo por un capricho. Que sucederá con Rini… Y con nosotras? -** Respiro hondamente tratando de controlarse.

**- Realmente esperas que me case y engendre una niña por el solo hecho de que así lo dice el futuro? Que hay del amor Amy?**

**- Serena, por favor, no eches abajo todo lo que conseguimos con tanta lucha**

**- Lo siento**

Ambas jóvenes tomaron el mismo autobús. Pero ya no se sentaron juntas como antaño. Cada cual fue por su lado pensando en lo que vendría. Sólo quedaba esperar.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Cuando termino la tercera hora corrió escaleras abajo. Estaba emocionada y por fin tranquila.

Su tarea, si podía llamarlo así, consistía en retratar personas y luego revelar esas fotos para hacer una presentación temática. Compro una gaseosa en la maquina y se dirigió a su lugar favorito.

La lluvia había pasado y el olor a tierra húmeda se sentía por todo el Parque número Diez. Un viento fresco mezclaba el aroma de las flores con el de los dulces de los niños.

Estaba decidida a sacar buenas fotografías. Preparo su cámara Nikon y ajusto el lente. Su futura profesión la llenaba de energía. Comenzó a buscar un rostro adecuado, tanto para ella como para la cámara

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Aunque todavía estaba algo cansado por el viaje, el esplendido día lo había obligado a salir del hotel. No sabía bien que hacer. Por lo visto nadie había notado su presencia. Eso era bueno. No quería alertar a nadie.

Lo único seguro en su cabeza era su bombón. Quería verla… Temía que estuviera con su novio, eso lo lastimaría y mucho. Así que aún no se decidía a ir a buscarla a su casa.

En un kiosco compro una bebida y un par de caramelos. Estaba demasiado nervioso para un desayuno más elaborado. Llego al Parque y siguió recorriéndolo. Camino tarareado viejas canciones, buscando melodías nuevas, tratando de armar frases… Siempre podría volver al negocio de la música. Eso era lo único seguro por el omento en su mente.

_No puede ser…_ No podía verle lo ojos ya que estaban cubiertos por unos anteojos para el sol. Pero su color de pelo, ese brillo particular y ese corte… Su forma de caminar y de llevar la ropa_. Es imposible._ Su cerebro se lo decía una y otra vez. Pero su corazón empezó a latir más aprisa. Bajo su mirada. En sus manos tenía una excusa en caso de estar más que equivocada. Excusa que sabría que necesitaría.

Camino lentamente a su encuentro. Sus piernas temblaban. Sus manos también. Se acerco lo necesario para verlo mejor, pero no tanto para que la notase. Dio un par de pasos más.

**- Seiya… -** Su voz fue un susurro. Estaba preparada para que el aludido le dijera que se había equivocado… O que continuará caminando sin percatarse de ella. Pero algo dentro de ella le obligo a llamarlo de nuevo **- Seiya…**

Él se había quedado helado. Podía reconocer su voz en cualquier lugar. El destino se burlaba una vez más de el. _Porque quería jugar así con el?_ Se intentaba convencer de que estaba confundido, de que sólo era el fantasma de sus sueños. Hasta que volvió a escuchar su nombre.

Se dio vuelta. Al verla parpadeo asustado de que esa visión desapareciera. No fue así. Seguía allí parada con sus ojos celestes abiertos por la sorpresa inesperada. Su cabello permanecía igual de largo que cuando se fue y seguía usando su peinado de coletas. Su cara se había hecho más angulosa y su cuerpo, aunque no vestía de forma provocadora, era toda una delicia.

Se saco sus anteojos para admirarla aún más. Ella soltó lo que traía en las manos y la cámara se destrozó en el piso **- Bombón… -** Su voz más dulce siempre le perteneció a ella.

La vio derramar una par de lágrimas y lo siguiente que supo es que intentaba reanimar a la mujer en la que se había convertido, que yacía desmayada frente a el.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon son creación absoluta de Naoko Takeuchi!! No me pertenecen para nada… Sólo los tomo prestados! ^.^

**Agradecimientos:** Muchisimas gracias por haber recibido el segundo capitulo tan bien!! En principio debo disculparme ya que entre el trabajo, la facu y mi labor de ama de casa, casi no tuve tiempo de nada… Pero prometo subir el cuarto más rápido… Ya lo tengo casi listo!

Bien… Ahora si, sin más demoras las dejo con el nuevo capitulo!!!

Capitulo 03: Decisiones.

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Todavía podía recordar el sonido de su voz mencionando aquel apodo que alguna vez había detestado. Parecía ser que sus sueños la estaban persiguiendo incluso el mundo real.

Se levanto notando un leve dolor en el hombro. _Cuando se había lastimado?_ Recorrió la habitación con la vista, había suficiente luz como para saber que no era la suya. Con algo de miedo se levanto de la cama y camino hacía la ventana. Desde adonde se encontraba podía contemplar el atardecer en el parque. Como el sol bañaba las copas de los árboles y el cielo se anaranjaba esperando la inminente aparición de la noche.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse la asusto. **- Quien es? -** Su voz tembló como su cuerpo.

**- Bombón? Te encuentras bien? ****-** Aquel hombre con el que había soñado tantas noches asomaba por la abertura. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al instante. _Seguía dentro de un sueño?_ Era él, algo se lo decía, aunque sus facciones eran de un adulto… Consiguió hablar ignorando la sequedad de su boca seca **- Seiya… Eres tu?... De verdad eres tu?**

**- ****Bombón… Lo siento no quería asustarte. Pero perdiste el conocimiento en** **la… -** No pudo terminar. Serena había recorrido el trecho que los separaba y lo estaba abrazando. Pudo sentir el cuerpo de la mujer que no pudo olvidar durante esos cuatro años. El aroma de esa suave piel que se mezclaba con el de su perfume extasiándolo por completo.

**- Te extrañe…**** -** Sus ojos se encontraron por un instante y él pudo comprobar la veracidad de esas palabras. Aunque se separaron, siguieron queriendo cada uno un poco más del otro.

**- Cuando volviste? Y los chicos?** - Pregunto apresuradamente mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

**- Solo vine yo. Espero no decepcionarte Bombón -** Y le guiño el ojo.

**- Claro que no! ****- **Realmente era el.

Un silencio no del todo incomodo los envolvió. Ninguno sabía que decir después de tanto tiempo, hasta que un gruñido rompió la monotonía. La rubia tenía hambre.

**- Es por eso que te desmayaste****?**

**- ****Últimamente no tenía mucha hambre** - Dijo sonrojada.

**- Que te parece si salimos? Y****o también tengo ganas de comer -** Dijo mientras se tocaba la panza.

**- Primero tend****ría que avisar**

**- Lo siento. No pensé**** que tendrías planes con tu novio -** Bajo la cabeza y su voz, a oídos de ella, se volvió extraña.

**- Hablo de mis papas ****-** Movió su cabeza negativamente - **Darien y yo…**

**- Toma -** Le tendió un teléfono inalámbrico **- Te espero afuera**

El ojiazul salio del cuarto y camino hacía el ascensor. Cuando Serena había mencionado a Darien su voz se había convertido en un susurro. _Que había pasado?_ Algo muy dentro le decía que talvez tenía una pequeña oportunidad. Su cabeza comenzó a galopar llena de planes. Cuando había llegado a la tierra, no tenía ninguna esperanza_, pero ahora talvez…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Se sentaron en una mesa algo alejada de la calle. Querían estar tranquilos y aunque el grupo Three Lignts se había separado hacía mucho, Seiya podía sentir las miradas de sus viejas fans.

Una vez que estuvieron cómodos pidieron algo sencillo, pero no menos rico, hamburguesas, papas fritas y gaseosas. Lo que le gustaba a ambos.

**- Que es lo que piensas hacer?**

**- Creo que volveré a cantar.**

**- Eso sería perfecto. Tu voz siem****pre fue hermosa -** Ese comentario hizo que el ojiazul se ruborizara.

**- Tendría -** Tosió **- Que buscar algún lugar en donde quedarme**

**- Pero… con que plata?**

Seiya soltó una carcajada **- Nunca cerramos nuestras cuentas bancarias. Eso tendría que alcanzar… Hasta para dos casas! -** Serena lo miro **- Quieres acompañarme mañana?... Salvo que tengas planes… -** Una media sonrisa algo forzada apareció en sus labios.

**- Ya te dije que solo tengo mis clases de fotografía, no sería problema ****-** Le sonrió haciendo iluminar todo su rostro.

**- Solo tus clases?**

**- Así es! Nada más ****-** Su sonrisa y su voz se apagaron **- Darien y yo… Terminamos -** dijo con la mirada pérdida en el local donde estaban.

Tendía miedo de a ella le pudiera resultar doloroso hablar de ello **- Bombón, porque? - **Tenía que saberlo.

- **Hace más** **o menos quince días, me pidió matrimonio. Dijo que era el momento correcto -** Serena suspiro - **Sabes? Ya termino su carrera, y empezó con las prácticas. Dijo que era una muestra de mi madurez ver que me había decidido a estudiar… -** Su voz era monótona.

**- Si te hace mal ****-** Ella continuo.

**- Dijo que no necesitaba estudiar****. Que el solo quería una muestra de que yo había crecido. Que en el Futuro sería Reina **- Sonrió y con su mirada busco apoyo y fuerza en la de su acompañante. Y la recibió - L**e dije que no me casaría con el… Porque tenía mis propios sueños**

**- Y las chicas… Que dijeron?**

La joven se apoyo sobre la mesa **- Luna se los dijo. Sólo hable con Rei y Ami… Ambas se enfadaron. Haruka y Michiru… -** No podía decirle lo que había hablado con ellas. Todavía no **- Creo que entendieron mis motivos… Pero ya las conoces, nunca sabes bien como piensan -** Miro su reloj **- Debería ir yendo.**

Caminaron juntos, hablando como si el tiempo que los había separado nunca hubiese existido. Aunque ninguno quería hacerlo, se separaron a pocas cuadras de la casa de la rubia, con la promesa de verse por la mañana.

Serena saludo a su familia quien la contemplo muy feliz. Era evidente que algo bueno había pasado.

Corrió escaleras arriba con una energía que hacía días no tenía. Comenzó a preparar la ropa que usaría al otro día. Quería verse lo mejor posible para él.

Había pasado mucho tiempo. La duda se precipitó en su mente. Todavía la quería? Tenía miedo. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan feliz. Sacudió su cabeza y desecho sus temores **- Basta! -** Se dijo con fuerza.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Había acordado encontrarse en la estación para ir desde allí a la ciudad. Serena esperaba con los dos boletos en la mano. Si bien nunca había sido buena respetando los horarios, no había podido dormir mucho por los nervios.

Así que había salido de la cama y se había maquillado con precisión. Se había vestido con una camisa sin mangas color crema que hacía juego con su pollera celeste y sus zapatos bajos.

-** Bombón! -** Seiya caminaba hacia ella con apuro **- Estas hermosa** - Dijo una vez que la hubo alcanzado.

**- Que cosas dices…** - Dijo ruborizada y añadió **- Tu también te ves muy bien…** - Lo miro una vez más tratando de guardar esa imagen en sus recuerdos. El pelo negro que brillaba a la luz del sol lo tenía atado como siempre. Llevaba puesta una camisa roja con rayas muy finas de color azul y un jean que le resaltaba su parte trasera.

**- Voy a comprar los boletos!** - La voz del ojiazul la saco del transe en el que estaba. Así que con una sonrisa triunfante, le mostró los boletos.

**- Me ganaste de mano** **Bombón! **

**- Si… Pero espero que sepas que no son gratis… Tendrás que pagarme un gran almuerzo! ****-** Agrego mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

El trayecto no fue muy largo. Pasaron la mañana entre risas y conversaciones, poniéndose al día aún más que la noche anterior. No dejaron de caminar y de ver distintos departamentos, sin embargo, ninguno parecía agradarles a ambos. Si uno le gustaba a Serena no era el apropiado para Seiya, y sino, viceversa. Parecía que todavía no daban con el ideal.

**- Vamos a comer?**

**- Aún queda uno más… Es el último**

**- Tengo hambre! Acaso no viste la hora?** - La rubia fingió tristeza y Seiya sólo sonrió.

**- Ahora que lo dices… -** el estomago de él lanzó un gruñido **- Yo también tengo hambre… **

El almuerzo se alargo un poco más de la cuenta, así que llamaron a la inmobiliaria para avisar de su pequeña demora. Les habían dicho que no había problema y que la agente de bienes raíces los estaría esperando.

**- Este es el último, si no te gusta, creo que terminaras viviendo en el hotel… o la calle ****-** Serena se había detenido delante de un gran y alto edificio blanco. Desde la vereda, por la puerta de vidrio, se podía observar el amplio vestíbulo que recibía a las personas que residían allí.

**- A la vista, es bonito ****-** Dijo algo preocupada de que le gustará aquel edificio. Si eso era así… Seguramente no lo vería tanto ya que era algo lejos…

Seiya aviso por el portero quienes eran y a que iban y la puerta sonó con un breve timbre para que pudieran entrar. Pidieron el ascensor y cuando subieron marcaron el piso seis. Cuando salieron una joven de cabellera rojiza y traje sastre gris los aguardaba.

**- Ustedes deben ser los Señores Kou! Soy ****Akita Mayuri. Por favor acompáñenme -** La mujer les sonrió y camino hacía la puerta con la letra C, la abrió y los invito a entrar.

**- Es ****increíble -** La rubia corrió por el gran espacio blanco.

**- Lo pintamos de blanco para que ustedes decidieran su propia paleta de color ****-** Mayuri acompaño

Seiya miro a la mujer - **Es cómodo y muy espacioso, y el precio es muy económico para un lugar así… Cual es el truco?**

**- Ninguno** - Se apoyo sobre la barra de la cocina **- Hace algunos años los pisos de este edificio eran muy buscados. Pero seguramente usted se dio cuenta de que se encuentra algo alejado de la estación. Desde la construcción del nuevo tren esta zona quedo algo relegada… Salvo por supuesto que cuente con movilidad propia** - Le brindo una calida sonrisa.

Serena estaba apoyada sobre la baranda del balcón respirando el aire de la tarde que se estaba acercando. Su cabeza no dejaba de pensar. Cuando salieron del ascensor oyó claramente como la agente de la inmobiliaria los llamaba los señores Kou. Recordó la ola de nervios que la recorrió entonces, y como Seiya no había corregido la equivocación. _Acaso después de tanto tiempo…_

**- Y ****bombón… Que te parece?**

**- Es muy hermoso y tiene espacio para ****que tenga el piano que tanto quieres. Creo… Creo que te conviene** - Desvío la vista hacia el centro de la ciudad. No era tan lejos como lo había pensado… Pero seria difícil encontrar una excusa para llegar allí.

El no podía sacarle los ojos de encima. No sólo había crecido, sino que algo en ella había cambiado. Cuando la señorita Mayuri los tomo por pareja se dejo llevar y no la corrigió. Sonaba demasiado bien y en sus sueños que Serena fuese su pareja era algo constante.

- **Es un poco lejos** - Vio como la rubia suspiraba

**- No me dijiste que tu facultad estaba cerca de aquí?**

Serena lo miro incrédula. El tenía razón. La universidad era algo lejos de su casa, pero la había escogido porque era la que daba los mejores cursos de fotografía. Una sonrisa involuntaria apareció en su rostro iluminando todo a su alrededor.

**- Veo que ya han tomado una decisión **- A continuación, Seiya y la mujer prepararon todo el papeleo necesario, mientras, la rubia recorría una vez más el apartamento.

**- Bombón, puedes venir?**– Serena se acerco a ellos con una curiosidad no aparente.

**- Que sucede?**

**- N****ecesitamos tu firma aquí** – Seiya le ofreció la lapicera a una atónita Serena.

**- Pero… porque?**

Antes de que el ojiazul pueda responder, Mayuri se le adelanto - **Necesitamos la firma del inquilino… Pero en este caso, él quiere asegurarse de que usted quede como segunda beneficiaria -** y sonrió -** Aquí la firma y qui la aclaración** - señaló con su dedo los casilleros al final de la hoja. Justo por debajo de la firma de Seiya.

**- Bien, aquí están los dos juegos de llaves y estas son las del estacionamiento. Los dejo solos. Señor kou estaremos en contacto por el resto del pago. Cualquier problema, no duden en llamarme. Buenas noches ****- **Le tendió una tarjeta a Serena y luego de tomar el cheque que el ojiazul le dio, se retiro.

Ambos quedaron en medio de la cocina, mientras las luces de la calle se prendían en ausencia del sol. El silencio lo rompió ella -** Porque?**

**- Sólo pensé que sería lo mejor… Por cualquier cosa que llegará a pasar**

**- Te vas a ir de nuevo?** - Serena lo tomo del brazo. Sus ojos se opacaron y su cuerpo tembló ligeramente.

**- No quise decir eso… Pero no se sabe que podría pasar ****-** Acaricio su mejilla con su mano caliente. Quería abrazarla, besarla y tocarla como lo imagino tantas noches en su cama.

La cartera de la rubia, que estaba en la barra, comenzó a vibrar al ritmo de una lenta melodía que Seiya pudo reconocer al instante. Era un tema de Three Lignts.

**- Hola mamá ****-** La cara de Serena se transformo. Se acerco a una pared y se apoyo en ella -** Ya lo sabía… y le dí mi respuesta… Sí, se lo que estoy haciendo… -** Suspiro -** Sigue allí?...** **No puedo volver si el esta allí… Lo siento… En la casa de una de las chicas… Yo también te quiero -** Suspiro nuevamente cuando cerró su celular.

- **Paso algo?** - El ojiazul pregunto sin querer saber.

- **Darien esta en casa… Le pidió mi mano a mis padres** - Se sentó en el piso. No podía entender. _Porque insistía tanto?_

**- Quieres que te lleve?... Ya es algo tarde… -** Aunque intento parecer tranquilo, su voz carraspeo un poco, esperaba que ella no lo notase.

**- No quiero volver… No si el sigue en mi casa…** - Se voltio hacia el.

Intento no mirarla e ignorar su mirada triste -** Puedo acercarte a la casa de alguna de las chicas…**

**- No! ****-** El grito replico en el eco agudo de la habitación vacía -** Ellas me obligarían a volver -** El silencio los volvió a envolver -** Porque… Porque no me pides que vaya contigo? -** La voz ella era un susurro ahogado por su propia vergüenza y las lágrimas que caían libres por su rostro.

**- Bombón yo… -** Sólo atino a abrazarla. Ambos lo necesitaban. Nunca creyó que ella iría con el si se lo pidiese. _Que había ocurrido durante estos años?_ -** Ven conmigo -** Su voz sonó dulce y tranquilizadora.

**- Si… -** Dijo perdida entre su pecho.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon son creación absoluta de Naoko Takeuchi!! No me pertenecen para nada… Sólo los tomo prestados! ^.^

**Agradecimientos:** Muchas, muchas, muchísimas gracias por los Reviews!! Perdón y mil perdones más… Intente cumplir con mi palabra… Lamentablemente, estuve muchos días en cama por una infeción que tube y ponerme al día con el trabajo, tapoco ayudo. Pero lo más importante: Acá traigo el cuarto capitulo! Espero que les guste ya que van a terminar de aparecer las seilors!

Capitulo 04: Conversaciones.

Llegaron al hotel luego de un viaje más que silencioso. Ninguno había dicho mucho desde lo ocurrido en el apartamento.

**- Quieres algo de comer? **

**- Gracias, pero no. Sólo quiero descansar –** Fingiendo una sonrisa le dio un beso en la mejilla y entro a la habitación.

Seiya se recostó en uno de los sillones_. Realmente ella estaba allí? Y fue ella la que había pedido irse con el…_ Era todo demasiado bueno… Dio vueltas sin dejar de pensar durante horas, y sin saber como, se durmió.

La alarma de un celular lo despertó, la apagó y entró con cuidado al cuarto. Apenas traspaso la puerta la fragancia de un perfume a rosas lo penetro hasta dolerle. La joven de cabellos rubios dormía en la cama. Su pelo suelto se mezclaba entre las sabanas. Abrió sus ojos celestes con lentitud, y luego de mirar alrededor, sonrió.

**- Buenos días bombón.**

**- Buenos días… Lo siento, ayer me bañe y no quería dormirme con mi ropa… Te quise avisar pero dormías.**

**- Esta bien, no hay problema… Esto… **- mostró el móvil tratando de no mirarla con una de sus remeras **– Empezó a sonar y lo apague.**

**- Gracias. Aunque estoy algo acostumbrada a la hora… Es por las dudas. Sabes que madrugar nunca fue mi fuerte.**

Los dos desayunaron juntos en el piso, y luego se despidieron. Les gustase o no ambos debían continuar con sus actividades.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Había llegado a su casa después de dos días extraordinarios. Estaba feliz pero nerviosa. No quería perderlo, no esta vez.

**- Con que ya volviste…**

**- Hola Samy - **Serena le sonrió al castaño.

**- Veo que ya estas mucho mejor - **La rubia lo miro extrañada - **Mejor me voy a estudiar… A ver si empiezo a sacar tus notas!**

**- Samy tonto!… Mejore desde entonces! - **Se alejó hacia la cocina cantando.

**- Que bueno verte tan bien.**

**- Soy tan feliz! – **Dijo abrazando a su madre por la cintura. Ikuko sólo empezó a reír y correspondió al abrazo.

**-** **Cuando lo conoceré? –** Serena quedo perpleja y la taza de te que se estaba preparando, casi cae de sus manos.

**- Como…**

**- Soy tu madre Serena - **Se dio vuelta y se puso el delantal. - **Porque no lo invitas mañana… Pueden venir también las chicas. - **Empezó a preparar las verduras.

**- Mamá… - **La voz de la rubia sonó hueca. - **Las chicas y yo… - **Suspiro dejando la taza en la mesada. Intentó caminar pero no pudo, así que respiro hondo un par de veces. - **Las cosas han cambiado un poco. Por favor, no…**

**- No te preocupes, no diré nada… La invitación sigue en pie. - **Le sonrió dulcemente - **Además, tu padre mañana trabaja - **Le guiñó un ojo.

Subió las escaleras con prisa. Estaba contenta, feliz y además tenía una madre que era algo especial.

**- Hola… - **Parpadeó dos veces al no poder creerlo. Sentada sobre la colcha de su cama, estaba Luna. - **Donde dormiste anoche?**

En la inmovilidad en la que se encontraba, sólo atinó a cerrar la puerta - **Te hice una pregunta - **La gata le reclamó.

Serena se apoyó contra la puerta y sonrió para no dejar escapar sus lágrimas. - **Sólo volviste para preguntar eso? - **Los dos pares de ojos se encontraron.

**- Acaso no lo entiendes? Sólo queremos lo mejor para ti… Para todos.**

**- De verdad? Creí que solo querían formarme una vida que no quiero.**

**- Es tu responsabilidad - **La gata saltó al suelo y camino hacía su dueña - **No queríamos a apresurarte he incluso sabemos que es algo precipitado. Pero es preciso - **bajo su cabeza **- Ya hemos fijado la fecha -** Levantó su cara mostrando su faz decidió.

- **No! -** Serena movió su cabeza negativamente -** No tienen derecho! - **Sus ojos dejaron escapar las lágrimas que antes se agolpaban tratando de no mostrarse. **- Es mi vida… Porque me hacen esto….**

**- Tú nos obligaste a llegar a esto… Si hubieses pensado las cosas con más calma. Darien te quiere, y hay un futuro esperanzador para todo el mundo…**

**- No quiero oírte más - **Serena se arrastro sin levantar la vista. **- Vete de aquí, y no vuelvas más! - **La miro con toda la furia que sentía fluir de su cuerpo **- No pienso casarme con él!**

Pudo ver como Luna no replicaba y sin mirarla, salía por la ventana entreabierta, quizás para siempre. Podía ver todo como si lo viera por el lente de una cámara lenta, recordando cada momento con exacta nitidez. No reaccionó al instante. Lo primero que sintió, cuando el tiempo volvió a su normalidad, fue el mareo que casi la hace caer. Se sentó y apoyó la frente contra el escritorio. Se sentía cansada y hastiada de toda la situación.

Tomo el celular y marcó un número no muy segura de que es lo que diría, si es que, del otro lado, alguien atendía. Pero, más allá de todo, necesitaba hablar con alguien…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**- Creo, que es lo mejor que pudimos hacer -** La voz de Rei era dura y monocorde **- Acaso se olvido de las personas que sufrieron por el futuro?**

**- Creí que era una decisión de todas - **Una muchacha de pelo castaño fue la que hablo.

**- Pero Lita… - **Ami quiso protestar, pero la castaña no la dejó.

**- Si Serena no quiere estar con él, por algo debe ser… No creo en los caprichos. Además nuestro deber es con la princesa, sólo le debo lealtad a ella.**

**- Eso es estupido! -** Rei pareció explotar -** Vas a luchar contra nosotras?**

**- Y tu? Acaso vas a hacer una lucha de esto?**

**- Se supone que debes ver la parte lógica, incluso Ami la ve - **y señaló a la celeste.

**- No me grites Rei. No tengo porque acatar lo que digas como si fueran órdenes! Acaso piensas luchar contra la persona que juraste proteger?**

**- Basta! -** La segunda rubia del grupo habló por primera vez, desde que empezará la reunión. -** Realmente no se que fue lo que ocurrió. Pero seguro que tiene sus razones. Nosotras no hemos intentado hablar con ella…**

**- Que es lo que quieres hablar? Ya oíste lo que le contestó a Rei… Acaso no crees en mis palabras? No crees lo que me dijo? -** Mina podía ver sinceridad en los ojos de Ami.

**- Luna fue a decirle -** La morocha rompió el silencio que se había formado en la habitación.

**- Ya?! Pero no estaba decidido! - **Lita se paro de un salto.

**- Eso es muy extraño… Todavía no decidíamos… No parece muy de amigas…**

**- Somos sus amigas Mina, por eso lo hacemos. Es lo mejor para ella y para todos. Además, cuanto tiempo estuvo soñando con casarse con Darien. Cuanto lo deseo? Muchísimo!**

**- Amigas… Todavía lo somos? - **Ami preguntó con angustia. Racionalmente, Rei tenía razón, además era necesario asegurar una época de paz y prosperidad. Pero en su corazón, no estaba enteramente segura de lo que estaba haciendo.

Pasaron la siguiente media hora reunidas en el Templo Hikawa, sin embargo no volvieron a hablar. Lita comprobó la hora en su reloj y se despidió. Fue la primera. No tenía ganas de seguir allí; y al día siguiente tenía que entrar temprano a clase. Eso le valió de excusa, para poder retirarse.

Estaba enojada con Rei, por su reacción. Con Ami, por su tranquilidad. Por Mina por no haber hablado antes. Pero sobre todo estaba enojada con Serena, porque era su amiga, y no había sido capaz de hablar con ella para contarle como se sentía.

Caminó dejándose llevar por el viento y el ruido de la noche. Se sentía sola por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Sin saber a adonde la llevarían sus pasos, camino por calles que le parecieron desiertas, aunque eso era imposible. Tenía ganas de correr, pero su cuerpo poco reaccionaba a las órdenes de su cerebro.

No se percató de cuando tomo el camino, ni cuando doblo por esa esquina tan conocida. Sin embargo, allí estaba. Parada frente a la casa de la rubia. Sintió más ira. La quería mucho, pero una parte de si, se sentía abandonada. Golpeó la pared con furia, y cuando se disponía a dar otro golpe, su celular comenzó a sonar.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Mina abrió la puerta de su casa con pesar. No le había gustado para nada la forma en la que Rei y Ami desconfiaban de Serena, y sabía que cuando terminará de entrar tendría que seguir toda esta situación. Desde la pelea de Luna y su amiga, la gata se había instalado en su casa, junto con ella y Artemis. Se sentía extraña incluso en su casa…

**- Hola… Como estuvo todo? -** Su fiel mascota se acercó preocupado.

**- No muy bien. Parece que no todas están conformes con la decisión…**

**- Y tu?**

**- Yo? -** Mina miró al gato blanco sorprendida.

**- Te conozco. Se que no estas bien.**

**- Donde esta Luna? - **No quiso contestar…

**- No se, pero creo que iba a ver a serena.**

**- Así que le fue a decir… -** El gato la miró sin entender **- Rei y Luna, junto con Ami, decidieron que lo mejor era poner una fecha…**

**- Crees que es lo mejor? -** Mina no contestó, dejó las cosas en el pasillo y se dirigió a la sala, prendió la televisión y se dejo caer en el viejo sofá verde. Necesitaba ver cualquier cosa que no la hiciera pensar. **- Por cierto -** Artemis la había seguido - **Te olvidaste el celular… Alguien te estuvo llamando.**

**- Lo siento… Últimamente parece que no tengo cabeza…**

**- Mina, es normal que te preocupes por ella. Es tu amiga. Y las dos se quieren.**

**- Y porque no me dijo nada! Porque no me dijo como se sentía?! Talvez… las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes…**

**- Eso sólo ella te lo puede decir… pregúntale…**

- **Yo?…**

**- Buenas noches -** Luna entró en la habitación, su cara parecía cansada.

**- Hola Luna… Donde estabas? Las chicas me habían pedido que te avise de la reunión en el templo.**

**- Ayer por la noche fui a lo de Serena -** Comenzó a caminar en círculos. -** Y no estaba. Ella no durmió en su casa!**

**- Que?! - **Tanto la rubia como su mascota gritaron al unísono. -** Eso no puede ser - **Acotó Mina.

**- Pero lo es. No esta conciente de sus actos, ni de las consecuencias.**

Mina no daba credito a las palabras de la gata. Ahora más que nunca era importante que hablara con Serena. No dijo nada más y se retiro a su habitación. Pensó en deirle a Artemis, pero a último momento lo desecho, el era su mejor amigo… Pero Luna era su compañera.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**- A cenar? -** La voz de Seiya fue divertida, tanto que Serena solto una carcajada, después de tantas horas de melancolía.

**- Si, mi mamá quiere conocerte… Y yo quiero verte…**

El ojiazul no contestó al instante, la rubia pudo escuchar su respiración atraves del teléfono -** Y las chicas?**

**- Mi mamá sabe guardar secretos. Entonces? -** Serena sonrio una vez más al escuchar la contestación. Cuando cortó, se recostó en la cama. El no tener clases la aliviaba y le daba tiempo para rememorar por cuarta vez en el día la platica de la noche anterior.

**Flasback**

El teléfono sonó tres veces, durante ese tiempo su mano no dejo de temblar. Iba a desistir más por miedo, que por otra cosa, cuando del otro lado una voz atendió.

**- Serena? **

**- Hola… Lo siento… Pero necesitaba hablar con alguien.**

-** Estaba esperando que llamaras… Más tarde o más temprano.**

**- Yo… No se que hacer…**

**- Pense que tenías todo muy claro.**

**- Pero… -** cerro los ojos y respiro -** Lo siento, quise decir que no se como seguir.**

**- Eso ya es otra cosa -** La voz no continuo durante unos segundos -** Las dos estuvimos pensando…**

**- Michiru… Yo no reaccione muy bien…**

**- Ninguna lo hizo Serena… Tu decisión, talvez te traiga dolor. Aún así estas dispuesta a seguir?**

**- Es lo que quiero** - Pudo escuchar un cuchicheo que no pudo desifrar. Tuvo miedo de tener que pelear contra ellas. No quería.

**- Cabeza de Bombon?**

**- Haruka! -** Serena casi soltó el movil de la sorpresa.

**- No cambias más**

**- Yo… Lo siento…**

**- No te disculpes. Creo que nosotras siempre pensamos que tu y el principe debían estar juntos… por sobre todo…**

**- Lo se, y por eso me disculpo. Pero ustedes saben la verdad… Jamás podría estar con Darien, cuando amo a otra persona. Además, tampoco sería justo.**

**- La verdad es relativa, no?** – Serena no comprendió. Intentó hablar pero los ojos se Seiya se le clavaron en su mente como un recuerdo lejano **- Como…? **- Su boca se secó y no pudo seguir. Fue lo que necesito Haruka para comprobar su teoría.

**- Así que esta de nuevo aquí**

**- Por favor, no le hagas nada!**

**- Ya lo viste? **

- **Si… Él no quería alarmar a nadie… Haruka, por favor…**

**- Cuando lo viste, te sentiste feliz?**

**- Más de lo que te puedes imaginar.**

**- Entonces no tienes de que preocuparte.**

Fin Flasback

Si bien le había dicho eso, no estaba tranquila. Había hablado con Seiya y él no haía mencionado nada extraño, por lo cual podía seguir confiando en Haruka.

Paso el día ordenando sus cosas y ayudando a su madre. Discutió con Samy, conversó con su padre sobre Darien y su carrera, le mostró el nuevo proyecto que esta realizando y escucho sus consejos; y cuando se estaba terminando de arreglar, su mamá la llamó -** Tienes teléfono. Es Mina.**

Atendió en su cuarto, después de sentarse en el escritorio. Ella no sabía de Seiya, así que intentó no parecer nerviosa. **- Hola**.

**- Hola Serena… -** Ninguna sabía como continuar. Pero Mina había decidido dar ese paso **- Necesito hablar contigo. Te parece bien juntarnos a comer algo?**

**- No habría prolema.**

**- Te parece en media hora en la vieja cafeteria?**

**- Lo siento, pero hoy me es imposible. Te parece bien mañana? - **No sintió respuesta del otro lado y no podía saber que su amiga estaba pensando en lo que Luna les había contado. **- Mina?**

**- Lo siento. Esta bien. Dime a que hora - **Serena pudo notar un leve cambió en la voz de la rubia.

**- Tengo clases hasta las doce. Nos vemos luego?**

**- Nos vemos entonces. Adios.**

Cortó confundida. Algo había ocurrido para que en sólo diez segundos la actitud de Mina haya cambiado. Sin embargo, no pudo pensar mucho más, ya que el timbre comenzo a sonar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Todo Sailor Moon le pertenece a la gran mangaka Naoko Takeuchi!! Yo sólo los disfruto y trato de darle un final más lindo del que tuvo! ^.^

**Agradecimientos:** Gracias por los Reviews!! Perdón por no seguir esta historia. Si bien tengo muchas ideas seguramente las reduzca para poder terminar la historia como la plantie en el principio… No les puedo decir cuando terminara, ya que no lo se… Tampoco quiero una historia demasiado larga. Lo más importante: La voy a abandonar? No, tranquilas. Si no actualice, ni mí blog, ni mi profile, es que sucedieron muchas cosas inesperadas y dolorosas, que simplemente me impidieron escribir.

Ahora si, las dejo con lo que desean!

Capitulo 05: Comprensión.

**-Buenas noches bombón! Esto es para ti **-Apenas había abierto la puerta, Seiya le entrego un paquete cuidadosamente envuelto, acompañada por su clásica sonrisa.

**-Pero porque?**

**-Ábrelo y veras **-La contempló en silencio mientras ella se sentaba en el sillón y abría la caja con cuidado. Memorizó su sonrisa luego de la sorpresa y como sus ojos se entornaban e irradiaban esa luz que tanto lo cegaba.

**-Seiya… No tenías porque… **-Serena sostenía en sus manos el nuevo modelo de cámara Nikon.

**-Claro que si. Acaso no recuerdas lo que sucedió con la que tenías antes? -**La joven no respondió, lo sabía muy bien. Después de despertar en el hotel, y la sorpresa que surgió al verlo de nuevo, él le había explicado que una vez que la había dejado descansando en su cama había vuelto al parque. Juntó los pedazos que encontró. Sin embargo, el golpe que recibió la maquina, era muy grande.

**-Buenas noches -**La voz de Ikuko la saco de sus recuerdos.

Se hicieron las presentaciones correspondientes y pasaron a la mesa, ya que según la madre de Serena, la cena estaría lista en breve.

Ikuko podía notar lo que ambos jóvenes aún no se animaban o no podían decir. Sus miradas eran especiales al igual que sus sonrisas. También se percató de que él se portaba de una manera en la que Darien jamás lo había hecho, la trataba como si ella fuera su todo. Se disculpo ya que debía sacar la carne del horno y se retiro dejando a los jóvenes con su hijo, recién llegado.

**-Hola Samy, él es Seiya… -**Lo miro al ojiazul -**El es mi hermano Samy.**

**-Buenas noches.**

**-Así que él es la razón… -**El castaño se sentó más tranquilo. La sonrisa de su hermana era algo muy importante para el, pero jamás se lo diría. **-Estas estudiando?… A Serena le cuesta bastante… -**Dijo entre una sonrisa maliciosa.

**-Samy! Eso no es cierto… -**La cara de la rubia estaba roja. El castaño sonrió aún más.

**-No estudio, pero se podría decir, que me dedico a la música… **- el ojiazul, se quedo pensativo. Samy lo miró. Su cara le era familiar… Aún no podía decir de donde. Pero estaba seguro. -**Estas trabajando?**

**-No. Es que acabó de volver…**

**-Volver?**

**-Samy, ya basta** -le dijo su hermana con seriedad.

**-No hay problema Bombón -**Seiya le dedico una de sus sonrisas. -**No soy de este país. Estudie con mis hermanos un tiempo en la preparatoria de aquí, pero tuvimos que regresar a nuestro hogar. Una vez que termine con lo que tenía que hacer… Volví.**

-Tu eres uno de los del grupo!! Se me hacías muy familiar… Pero no recordaba de donde… Vas a volver a tocar con tus hermanos??

**-Samy! -**El castaño se levantó algo molesto. Su madre lo llamaba desde la cocina.

**-Lo siento… -**Dijo la rubia nerviosa.

-**No te preocupes. Son muy simpáticos -**Ambos quedaron en silencio, sus miradas no se apartaron, continuaban contemplándose, disfrutando cada uno sin que el otro lo supiera.

**-La comida llegó! -**Samy apareció con los platos.

La cena transcurrió de manera relajada. Cada tanto El pequeño de los Tsukino intentaba sacarle más información al ojiazul, que con tranquilidad respondía a sus interrogantes.

Después de comer, Ikuko preparo café y sirvió una torta de fresas, comprada especialmente para esta ocasión. Samy se disculpo y se fue a dormir, al día siguiente tenía un partido de futbol con su equipo, y quería estar relajado. Así que sólo quedaron el ojiazul, Serena y su madre, charlando alegremente en la sala.

**-Creo que es hora de retirarme…**

**-Si… Yo mañana tengo clases -**Seiya le dio un beso dulce a la rubia y se despidió de Ikuko con la misma dulzura y agradecimiento.

**-Vuelve cuando gustes!** – Y agregó, una vez que cerró la puerta **-No recordaba que fuera tan lindo…**

**-Mamá!**

**-Sólo señalo lo evidente!… Vamos ayúdame con las cosas**

Serena se sentó en una de las sillas y se recostó sobre la mesa. Había sido un día de muchas emociones y estaba mentalmente cansada.

**-Buenas noches -**Su padre le dio un beso en su rubia cabellera haciendo que su hija se despertará… **-Estabas dormida?**

**-Quería esperarte Kenji… **-Ikuko contesto por ella.

**-Buenas noches Serena **-Su padre le dio otro beso.

Entró a su cuarto con parsimonia. Una sonrisa afloro en su rostro al ver sobre escritorio, el regalo que horas atrás Seiya le había dado. Sacó la cámara de la caja y la miró convencida. - Con esta maquina, sólo sacaré buenas fotografías.

Se durmió satisfecha de cómo estaba saliendo todo, además al día siguiente se encontraría con Mina. Aunque fueron unas semanas… La extrañaba.

* * *

Entró al café con miedo. Más por volver a verla que porque no asista. Se sentó en la mesa donde tantas tardes se habían juntado y pidió algo para tomar. Fiel a la promesa que había hecho para si misma, no le aviso a Artemis de su encuentro. Cuando le trajeron la bebida, la tomó con ganas, sintiendo el frío del hielo traspasar por su garganta.

La vio a través del vaso casi vacío. Serena entró al bar con una carpeta en mano y su mochila colgada al hombro. Llevaba el cabello en una coleta alta, con un par de mechones que caían sobre su frente. Ella la diviso y caminó tranquila hacía la mesa. Se veía feliz… Como hacía mucho que no la veía…

-Hola.

**-Hola Mina -**Serena la saludo mientras tomaba asiento. Pidió al camarero que se acerco, un jugo de naranja y un emparedado. Cuando se quedaron solas preguntó -**Quiero saber… Porque fue que me llamaste?**

Mina la miró extrañada -**Porque?**

-No me mires así… Sólo tenía curiosidad. Todas saben ya de mi decisión.

**-Talvez quería oír tus razones… No las que nos daba Luna… **-Desvió su mirada hacía la vista exterior.

-**Ya no lo amo. Es suficiente razón?**

**-Que fue lo que cambio?**

**-Yo… Él… Los dos. No se decirlo con exactitud** - Se apoyó sobre su mano derecha.

**-Cambiaste de peinado…**

**-Era hora, no? Además, ese peinado, le pertenecía a la princesa…**

**-Serena! Tú sigues siendo la princesa!**

-**No mientas Mina… Como podría ser una princesa… Si las que serían mis súbditas y compañeras, están en mi contra?**

Ninguna de las dos hablo. Trajeron la comida de Serena y Mina aprovecho para pedirse otra bebida más. Espero mientras ella empezaba a comer y cuando le alcanzaron su gaseosa, volvieron a hablar.

**-Acaso… Es por otro?**

Conociendo a Mina, la pregunta no le extraño. **–Si**

La guerrera de Venus se sorprendió con la sinceridad y serenidad de su amiga. Cuando había cambiado, y no se habían dado cuenta?

**-Dime de quien?**

**-Lo siento, pero no puedo. Todavía no.**

**-Acaso desconfías de mi?** –Serena no contestó **-Lo haces!** –Mina la miro indignada.

**-¿Me vas a decir que no les vas a decir de esto al resto?**

**-No! Ni siquiera saben que estoy aquí.**

**-No importa. Porque te quiero, fui capaz de decirte que amo a otro… Eso no es suficiente confianza?**

**-Estuviste con él la noche que no dormiste en tu casa?**

**-Así que Luna ya les contó…**

**-Sólo estamos preocupadas**

**-Por mi futuro o el suyo?**

Ahora, quien no contestó, fue la otra rubia. Se quedaron sentadas un roto más, durante ese tiempo ninguna hablo. Serena miró su reloj, se paró, saco de su billetera algunos yens y pago.

** –Esto va por mi cuenta.**

Mina la vio salir por la puerta, no la notaba triste, sino decidida. Talvez, después de todo, esto era lo que ella necesitaba, pelear por algo para ella, no para el resto del mundo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** La cosa es sencilla, si Sailor Moon fuera mío, tendría otro final. ^.^

**Agradecimientos:** Gracias por los Reviews!! Me pone muy contenta recibirlos y saber que la historia les gusta. Sigan escribiendo! Sepan que ustedes y mi deseo de escribir –además que amo Sailor Moon- son mi gran empuje para seguir!

Se me ocurrió otra historia, talvez sea un UA, ya que tendría que modificar un poco las personalidades, pero lo dejo a su elección si quieren que primero termine esta y luego empezar la otra o si la quieren en el mismo momento.

Capitulo 06: Sentimientos

Mina no podía negarlo, Serena se veía feliz, y con una nueva actitud, y eso la hacia dudar cada vez más de la situación en la que la habían puesto. Mientras volvía a su casa caminando por las calles soleadas iba desglosando la pequeña charla. La podía recordar a la perfección. Después de tanto pensar podía sacar en claro dos cosas: La primera es que Serena la seguía queriendo, así que por más alejadas que estaban el vínculo seguía existiendo. La segunda es que Darien la había perdido y ya fuera por esta nueva persona o no, Serena no retrocedería en su decisión.

Así que sólo quedaba algo por hacer. Decidir. Ella era la guerrera del amor, y como tal, no podía aceptar que dos personas estuvieran juntas cuando no existía ese sentimiento especial. Por otro lado, su unión crearía Tokio de Cristal y traería paz a la tierra. Ellas habían visto el futuro y sabían que, con el reino instaurado, las personas vivían en armonía y felicidad. _Que hacer?_

* * *

**-Ustedes querían verme, así que aquí estoy** –Lita se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas de la cafetería más prestigiosa de Tokio. Frente a ella estaban Michiru y Haruka, ambas tan elegantes y serenas como siempre. –**Díganme que hago acá**

**-Estas preocupada por tu amiga**

**-Michiru… ****Ya te lo dije cuando me llamaste, todavía puedo considerar a Serena mi amiga?**

**-No seas así** -Haruka llamo al mozo con un movimiento de la mano y la pareja pidió dos expreso, mientras que la castaña pedía una lagrima. Entre las tres pidieron dos porciones de torta para compartir y esperaron pacientemente la orden.

**-Bien** -El camarero los saco de la monotonía y sirvió con suma elegancia, digna del café en donde se encontraban.

**-Ojala pudiera trabajar en un lugar así…** -susurro Lita sin pensar.

**-Y porque no dejas tu curriculum? Haces muy ricas tortas… eso dice Serena** -Dijo con una sonrisa Michiru.

La castaña la miro sorprendida y forzó una sonrisa -**A ella le gusta comer cosas dulces, por eso lo dice…**

**-Con más razón, quien mejor que ella para juzgar de tortas y postres** -Ambas muchachas miraron a Haruka que después de decir eso, siguió tomando su café.

**-Como no me di cuenta?** -Lita se relajo en el sofá en el que estaba sentada. Su cara mostraba una gran tristeza -**Ella no era feliz. Verdad?**

Michiru la miro algo sorprendida -**Por que nos preguntas a nosotras?**

**-Porque ustedes me llamaron. Así que algo tienen que saber… **

Haruka sonrío complacido **-Esperábamos poder ayudarla. También llamamos a Mina, pero no pudimos encontrarla.**

**-Mina?**

La joven de cabello aguamarina termino la bebida y apoyo la taza sobre el plato con delicadeza. Miro por la ventana que daba a la calle y suspiro -**Cuando Rei nos llamo estaba muy alterada. Sólo pudimos saber que es lo que había pasado cuando se calmo un poco.**

Haruka se apoyo en la mesa con los brazos cruzados y prosiguió **-A nosotras también nos impacto. Pero tuvimos que tomar una decisión.**

El celular de Lita empezó a sonar interrumpiendo la conversación.

**-Lo siento** -la castaña miro la pantalla del celular **-Es Mina.**

La pareja se miró con complicidad **-Por que no le dices que venga?** -Pregunto Michiru.

**-Pero…** -El celular dejo de sonar en su mano -**Parece que cortó** -No lo había terminado de guardar en la cartera cuando la melodía de llamada comenzó una vez más. Esta vez contestó **-Hola Mina… Bien, y vos?…Tiene que ser ahora?… No, es que…** -La castaña las miro **-Estoy en el café The Ilusions… con Michiru y Haruka… Porque no venís?… Es que tenemos que hablar… Te esperamos.**

**-Pidamos algo más, así la esperamos** -Dijo Haruka, mientras le hacía otra vez, una seña al mozo.

* * *

**-Es tan hermoso… No puedo creer que te lo devolviera** -Rei estaba sentada en el sillón del living de Darien, en sus manos sostenía el anillo de plata. Cada tanto lo hacía girar en sus dedos y cuando lo paraba, miraba el engarzado de corazón rosa.

**-Yo tampoco… **

La morocha se levantó y se acerco al marco de la ventana, donde estaba él -**Ambos conocemos a Serena. Talvez es como dice Haruka y sólo quiere más atención.**

**-Más?** –él movió la cabeza en negación **-La fui a buscar a la casa, le pedí su mano a los padres… que más quiere?**

**-No lo se. No estoy en su lugar… Pero lo que si se es que hay algo que no se puede obviar y eso son las responsabilidades.**

Darien la miro con tristeza y confusión. -**No quiero imponerle nada a nadie, y menos a Serena.**

La morocha bajo la cabeza y se alejo de la ventana, despacio empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, seguía sosteniendo el anillo **-Sin embargo… nosotras…**

**-Rei…** -Darien se irguió y la paro **-Que hicieron?**

**-Pusimos una fecha**

El joven se dejo caer en uno de los sofás **-Porque hicieron eso?**

**-No lo sabes? **-Ella se sentó al lado de él **-Porque ustedes dos tienen que estar juntos.**

**-Ustedes le dijeron eso?**

**-Darien… Quien es la que te perseguía y te llamaba a todas horas? Quien era la que no podía estar sin saber un día de vos? Por quien arriesgo tantas veces la vida y por quien lloró en las noches que no estabas?**

**-Serena…**

-Somos las personas que más conocen a Serena… Crees que haríamos algo que no le hiciera bien a ella… O a ti…

**-Rei…**

* * *

Mina estaba sentada en el taxi con la cabeza apoyada sobre el vidrio de la ventana. Los dedos se movían enérgicamente sobre una de sus carpetas. Miro el reloj por tercera vez. Hacía más de cinco minutos que el tráfico no permitía que los coches avanzaran. -**Me bajo acá. Gracias** -Le pago al taxista y bajo del auto. Con el viento despeinándole el cabello camino las dos cuadras que le faltaban para llegara la The Ilusions.

Apenas uno entraba en el café, la atmosfera te atrapaba. Las mesas y las sillas de caoba, las arañas colgaban del techo y las cortinas de terciopelo verde que estaban corridas ventana por medio. La música sonaba bajo, apenas audible para no molestar. Siempre baladas que pudieran acompañar la tarde.

Las vio a las tres sentadas en una esquina, cerca de uno de los ventanales. -**Hola**

**-Hola bonita. Ya nos estabas preocupando.**

La rubia se sentó al lado de Lita -**Hay mucho trafico. Como están?**

**-Muy bien. Queres tomar algo?** -Haruka le ofreció la carta.

Mina recordó el gasto anterior -**No, gracias.**

**-No te preocupes. Nosotras pagamos** -Dijo con una sonrisa.

**-Mina, que es lo que querías decirme. Parecía muy urgente **

La rubia miro a Lita y después a la pareja. -**Es que…**

**-La viste a Serena?**

**-Michiru! Como es que sabes?**

**-Es muy fácil darse cuenta.**

**-Podes hablar, de hecho, ellas fueron las que me llamaron.**

* * *

**-Vas a estar bien?**

**-No te preocupes**

**-Darien… Lo siento. Creo que no teníamos que precipitarnos. Sólo pensábamos en lo mejor para ustedes**

**-Por eso mañana voy a intentar hablar con Serena. Como dijiste antes, hay mucho en juego**

**-Cualquier cosa que necesites…**

**-Anda con cuidado**

* * *

**-Ella estaba tan…**

**-Feliz?** -Haruka termino la frase.

**-Si!**

**-Entonces? Que es lo que van a hacer?** -Preguntó Michiru.

Ambas quedaron en silencio. Lita empezó a jugar con la cuchara de te. -**Voy a empezar** –dijo en voz baja **–por hablar con ella. Quiero saber si realmente siente amor por esta persona… Y también quiero saber porque no tuvo la confianza de contarme. Es algo que hasta que no sepa, no sabre que hacer.**

**-Bien. Y vos Mina?**

**-Desde que paso todo esto mi cabeza no deja de pensar. Si no hubiera sido una Sailor, talvez jamás la había conocido, o por lo menos hasta que me cambiará de colegio** -sonrió -**pero más allá de todo. Ella me acepto y me dio un lugar en su vida, aún con toda la tristeza con la que cargaba en ese momento. Y cada vez su presencia se fue haciendo más preciada para mí. Ella es mi amiga y una de las personas que más quiero.**

**-Es muy lindo escucharte decir eso** -le dijo Michiru con alegría -**Sería bueno, que se lo dijeras, para que ella pueda terminar de abrirte su corazón.**

* * *

**-Estoy cansada. Podemos descansar?** –Serena se sentó en el piso. Tenía puesta una camisa celeste descolorida, unos pantalones de jean gastados y en vez sus dos coletas, tenía el pelo atado en una cola alta.

**-Bombón, sólo nos queda media pared …** -Seiya se arrodillo frente a ella. -**Ya casi terminamos**

Serena hizo una mueca, en verdad faltaba poco. Así que antes de volver a trabajar acomodo unos mechones que habían escapado de su peinado cuando noto que el ojiazul empezaba a reírse. -**Que?**

**-Tu pelo se volvió verde **-Serena se ruborizo por la vergüenza. **-Hasta eso te queda bien. **

**-Seiya…**

**-Tengo una idea **–Dijo mientras se levantaba **–Hoy habilitaron el gas, porque no te bañas? Yo voy a seguir un poco más. Después, si queres, podemos ir a comer algo.**

Serena tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos **-No te molesta?** –Él sólo le sonrío.

La rubia entró en el baño. Abrió la ducha y el agua salió con fuerza, dejo que el agua tibia le recorriera el cuerpo. Todavía sentía la mirada de Seiya sobre ella. Se lavo tarareando su nueva canción favorita, una balada que Seiya le había enseñado por la mañana.

Desde la última vez que se habían visto, muchas cosas habían cambiado, y ella era una. Ahora su futuro volvía a ser resultado de sus elecciones y de nadie más.

El ojiazul termino con rapidez lo que quedaba por pintar. Se acerco lo suficiente al baño como para poder escuchar el ruido de la ducha, pero no tanto como para espiarla. Pudo escuchar la melodía de su nueva canción. Esa que había surgido de sólo pensar en ella.

Así era, la persona que lo completaba estaba en su casa, en su baño. Quiso entrar y que el agua los golpease a ambos, entrar y decirle que la amaba, que no podía vivir sin ella y que esa era la realidad por la que el había vuelto. Sin embargo su cuerpo no se movió.

Serena salió de la ducha envuelta en una toalla rosa que el ojiazul le había regalado. Se miró en el espejo y decidió que era hora de decírselo. No sabía que había ocurrido para que él volviera o cuanto se quedaría -más allá que él había dicho que no se volvería a ir-. Pero no quería perderlo y aunque talvez él ya no sintiera lo mismo, era importante que ella le dijera que su corazón había madurado y descubierto que era a él a quien quería.

Salió del baño y lo encontró cerca de la puerta. Estaba apoyado sobre la pared todavía blanca. Su cabeza estaba de lado y tenía el pelo suelto que le caía sobre la espalda. Se ruborizo sólo por verlo así. Juntos habían estado pintado parte del departamento, pero él no parecía cansado. Simplemente era perfecto.

**-Seiya?**

**-Bombón…** -Las palabras murieron en su garganta. Ella estaba descalza sobre el parquet, tenía el pelo húmedo y suelto, unas pequeñas gotas de agua descendían sobre sus hombros. La toalla la tapaba lo suficiente como para que se notasen sus largas y finas piernas. Esta expuesta con esa mezcla de ternura y lujuria. Su cuerpo empezó a molestarlo. Tenía tantas ganas de besarla que le costaba contenerse.

Se acerco lento y le corrió un mechón del pelo que cayo adelante. Ella se acerco más. Tanto que podía sentirla sobre él, aunque no lo estuviera.

-**Seiya?** –Su boca susurró cerca del pecho del joven. Él la abrazo y comenzó a darle delicados besos en la frente. Serena intentó que él no se diera cuenta del temblor de su cuerpo. EL hizo como si no lo notase. Respiro hondo, lo miro directo a sus ojos zafiros y casi sin respirar dijo **-Te amo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Básicamente: todo es de Naoko. Salvo la historia. Esa sí es mia! ^.^

**Agradecimientos:** Primero lo primero: Perdón or el gra retraso, pero la verdad estoy con muy mucho trabajo y con algunas cuestiones familiares que no me dejaron tiempo para escribir. Segundo: Gracias por los Reviews! Me pone muy contenta recibirlos y saber que la historia les gusta. Sigan escribiendo! Sepan que ustedes y mi deseo de escribir –además que amo Sailor Moon- son mi gran empuje para seguir!

Capitulo 07: Descubrimiento.

Lo primero que sintió fue alegría, seguido de desconcierto y temor. Con sus brazos la atrapó entre la pared y apoyó la frente contra la de ella**. -Bombón… no juegues conmigo. No lo hagas… Por favor -**El sonido de su voz era tenue y melancólico.

**-Seiya… Yo jamás… -**colocó sus manos sobre el pecho de él y lo busco con la mirada -**Jamás lo haría. Aunque probablemente ya no sientas lo mismo… **

Él no la dejo continuar, con un brazo la rodeo por la cintura y con el otro acercó la cabeza de la rubia a su pecho, cerca de su corazón. **-Sí volví, es por vos. Porque no podía olvidarte y porque aunque no tuviera oportunidad, te quería cerca de mi.**

Al escucharlo Serena perdió la fuerzas en sus piernas, él la agarró y ambos descendieron juntos hasta sentarse en el suelo. Serena empezó a llorar y se acurrucó en los brazos del ojiazul. **–Estaba tan perdida… Cuando te vi pensé que mi mente era malvada porque no me dejaba olvidarte.**

**-Bombón… Yo pensé lo mismo, no podía creer que la vida fuera tan cruel porque el viento parecía susurrar mi nombre con tu voz. Pero cuando me di vuelta, estabas ahí** –Le secó las lagrimas con ternura **-Estas temblando.**

**-Tengo un poco de frío **-Dijo con una sonrisa.

**-Segura que es sólo eso?** -Con una de las manos la tomó de su barbilla y la acercó lentamente. Ella tembló un poco más. Siguió con los besos de antes, pero fue descendiendo hasta sus mejillas húmedas.

**-Seiya… **-La forma en que ella repetía su nombre lo extasiaba.

**-Bombón… **-la voz de él era dulce y su aliento calido. Y cuando sus labios se posaron en los de ella, una corriente de electricidad la recorrió por la espalda. Sus bocas se convirtieron en una y por fin esos sentimientos de soledad y tristeza desaparecieron.

…

Ikuko miró el reloj de pared que estaba en el comedor por quinta vez consecutiva. Las agujas no se habían movido en absoluto, imposible que lo hicieran en menos de un minuto. Eran las diez y media pasadas y Serena aún no volvía. No desconfiaba de Seiya, el chico le parecía tierno y más que cuidadoso con su hija, pero era importante decirle que Darien había llamado.

No quería llamarla al celular, sabía que estaban juntos y no veía la necesidad de interrumpirlos, sin embargo se preguntó si en caso de quedarse a dormir con él esta vez le diría la verdad. Ya que era evidente que la noche que no había vuelto a su casa no había ido con las chicas, así que como buena madre que era sólo aceptó lo que Serena le decía, pero cuando la vio con la alegría de antes, supo algo más había pasado. Y todo estuvo en su lugar cuando conoció al morocho.

La puerta de entrada se abrió y corrió al pasillo.

**-Hola **–Kenji se sacó los zapatos y dejo las cosas en un costado del escalón. De inmediato notó la preocupación de su esposa **-Pasa algo?**

**-Pensé que eras Serena…**

**-Todavía no volvió? Otra vez salió con ese chico del que me contaste?**

Ikuko sonrió tiernamente, lo tomo del brazo y lo fue llevando al comedor **–Ya no es una niña Kenji. Algún día sabías que esto pasaría.**

**-No me gusta. Todavía Darien sigue rondándola **–dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

**-No te preocupes. Seiya no dejaría que nada le pase. Ya te traigo la comida.**

-**No es que desconfíe del chico, además todavía no lo conozco. Lo que me preocupa es que Serena siempre estuvo con Darien, no conoce otros chicos**.

Ikuko dejo los dos platos en la mesa y se sentó a un lado de su esposo.

**-Y Sammy?**

**-Esta en la casa de Kenichi. Ganaron el partido, así que se reunían todos los chicos a festejar.**

**-Me alegro.**

**-Sammy me contó que Seiya estudió un tiempo con Serena en la preparatoria, juntó a sus hermanos. Parece que se fue porque tenía cosas que resolver en su casa y ahora volvió.**

**-Parece que a Serena le gustan los chicos que viajan.** –Comenzó a comer.

**-No pongas esa cara. Además, el se fue por motivos muy distintos a los de Darien.**

**-Pero no vi que estuviera en contacto con ella.**

-**Hasta hace apenas unos días, Serena estaba de novia.**

**-Lo vas a seguir defendiendo?** -Kenji le acercó el plato vació a su esposa.

-**Si. Y cuando lo conozcas, vos también** –Levantó la mesa y empezó a limpiar la cocina. El teléfono comenzó a sonar, se secó las manos con el repasador y corrió a atender, pero Kenji había llegado antes.

**-Hola… Darien?… Creía que te habíamos pedido que no vuelvas a llamar a esta casa, y menos a esta hora! ****–**La voz del hombre fue subiendo el tomo **-Mi hija no quiere tener ninguna relación con vos. Es que no lo podes entender? **-Ikuko se sobresalto **-No la vuelvas a llamar **-dijo y cortó. Cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba sólo se dio vuelta y se apoyó contra el aparador **-Espero que Serena sepa lo que hace.**

…

Serena se terminó de cambiar en uno de los cuartos del departamento. Su cuerpo se movía por inercia y su mente no creía en lo que había pasado. Era como esos sueños en donde cuesta despertarse. Se puso el reloj y comprobó la hora. Faltaban menos de quince minutos para las doce. Hubiera jurado que había pasado más tiempo. Se tocó los labios con suavidad. El calor del ojiazul seguía allí. Se habían besado hasta tener que separarse para tomar aire.

La puerta resonó dos veces por los golpes pero no se abrió -**Estas lista?**

**-Ya termino** –todavía su voz temblaba un poco. Terminó de hacerse sus clásicas coletas y salió de la habitación. Él la estaba esperando. Todavía tenía el pelo húmedo por la ducha rápida que se había dado. **–Ya estoy **–dijo con su mejor sonrisa.

Seiya se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente **-Estas hermosa.**

Ella lo abrazó **–Gracias… Pero todavía tengo hambre** –y los dos empezaron a reír.

…

**-Señorita Rei… **

**-Nicholas **–la morocha se dio vuelta **–Te dije una y mil veces que no me interrumpieras mientras estudio. Esto no es fácil**

**-Lo siento, es que tiene teléfono…**

Miró el reloj que estaba sobre la mesa de luz **-A esta hora?**

**-Si, es el señor Darien**

**-Darien? **–La morocha se levantó rápido del suelo tirando algunos apuntes de la mesa baja en donde estaba estudiando. El joven se acercó a levantar las cosas **–No te preocupes, las junto cuando vuelvo –**dijo mientras salía corriendo hasta el aparato **–Darien?**

**-Te desperté?**

**-No, estaba estudiando. Economía es más difícil de lo que creí.**

**-Me hubieses dicho antes, cuando quieras te ayudo.**

**-Eso sería muy útil, además porque el examen es dentro de dos semanas… Y voy tres módulos atrasada…**

**-Y eso porque?**

**-Por el templo. Hay días que me tengo que quedar hasta más tarde y eso hace ****que llegue con la clase ya empezada.**

**-No es presencial?**

**-Si, pero tengo un permiso especial.**

-**Queres que nos juntemos mañana? Que te parece en el Café The Ilusions, dicen que es muy bueno y tranquilo, ahí podemos hablar.**

-**Esta bien…** -Dudo antes de seguir –**Que pasa? Y no me digas nada, porque sino no me estarías llamando a esta hora.**

-**Llame a Serena… Me atendió el padre y me dijo que no insista.**

**-Darien… **-Rei se apoyó contra la pared y miró por la ventana, afuera las copas de los árboles se movían lento al compás del viento. El cielo estaba despejado **–Las estrellas que hay esta noche son hermosas, estoy segura de que en el parque hay una mejor vista.**

**-No creo que sea bueno que salgas sola y menos a esta hora.**

**-No pasa nada… Soy la guerrera de Marte, o te olvidas?**

**-Si, pero si no voy con vos, no voy a estar tranquilo…**

…

**-Que pasa?**

**-Nada…**

**-No terminaste tu hamburguesa**

Serena miró el plato y la panza le gruñó. Tenía hambre, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa para comer. Tomo un poco de gaseosa **-Mañana que tenes que hacer?**

**-Tengo una reunión con la antigua discográfica... Va a ser raro eso de cantar sólo.**

**-Seiya… Porque no vinieron?** –ella lo miraba seria.

Seiya dejo la comida y miro hacía la calle. A esa hora quedaban pocas personas paseando. **–Nosotros tenemos un deber con nuestra princesa…**

**-Pero vos estas acá, conmigo…**

**-Porque fue ella quien se dio cuenta que mi corazón ya no estaba en Kinmoku, sino en la Tierra.**

**-Y Yaten y Taiky?**

**-Yo creo que ellos aún no están preparados para aceptar que la tierra los cautivo.**

**-Crees que algún día me acepten?**

-**Porque crees que no lo harían?**

Serena le sonrió con ternura y bajo la cabeza **–Sólo ahora que te amo y se lo que es tenerte lejos, puedo imaginarme lo que habrás sufrido por mi culpa.**

**-Bombón… No digas eso….**

**-Pero es así. Estoy segura de que ellos me culpan por haberte lastimado…**

**-Sin embargo, ahora es por vos que me siento inmensamente feliz.**

**-Seiya…**

**-Vení, quiero mostrarte algo.** –Agarró su campera y el abrigo de la rubia y salieron del local. Caminaron tomados de las manos y casi sin hablar. La noche estaba limpia de nubes y las estrellas brillaban con fuerza. A las pocas cuadras, Serena sabía a donde se dirigían.

**-Ya ****conozco el Parque…**

**-No es eso lo que te quiero mostrar…**

**-Y que es?**

**-Cuando llegues lo vas a poder ver…**

**-Seiya!** –Ella lo tironeo del brazo y él la acercó y la beso en la frente.

Caminaron un poco más, hasta un camino que les resulto familiar a ambos. **-Acá nos volvimos a encontrar. **–El ojiazul tironeo una vez más de Serena –**y aquí es el lugar a donde llegue cuando volvía a la tierra.** –Estaban justo en la mitad de la plaza, cerca de la fuente en la que alguna vez se citaron. **–Para mi es un lugar mágico... que nos hizo encontrar.**

Serena se acerco y se sentó en uno de los bancos. **–Yo siempre venía acá, este fue el lugar donde nos encontramos la primera vez que me invitaste a salir… Aunque entonces éramos amigos.**

**-****Bombón… **-El se sentó al lado de ella y se abrazaron.

…

-**Darien **–La morocha movía el brazo con fuerza **–Acá estoy!**

El la vio y camino con apuro, la luz de los faroles iluminaba el parque, pero a él no le parecía suficiente seguridad para una chica. **–Llegaste hace mucho?**

**-Siempre igual… **-Rei le sonrió y empezó a caminar. **–Hace mucho que no venía acá.**

**-Pensé que se juntaban con Serena después de clases?**

-**No… últimamente todas estamos muy ocupadas. De hecho la reunión de hace unos días nos volvio a juntar.**

**-Las cosas cambiaron bastante, verdad?**

**-Si… **-La morocha se paro y el viento hizo flotar su pelo negro **–Que pasa?**

El se dio vuelta y la vio, una luz la iluminaba a medias y afinaba su rostro. Sus ojos negros brillaban, pero estaban preocupados. –**Todo siempre se redujo a Serena. No hay nada más.**

**-La amas?**

**-Porque me preguntas eso?**

**-Porque no me contestas?**

**-No tengo porque hacerlo.**

**-Eso crees? Todas estamos tratando de proteger su futuro, pero si ese futuro esta en duda por los dos, es un esfuerzo tonto! **–Ella se acercó y lo miro desafiante.

**-Rei…** -Darien desvió la mirada.

La morocha puso su mano en el hombro del chico **–Deja, no tendría que haber preguntado.**

Dieron vueltas en el parque mientras el le contaba lo que paso cuando la había llamado. Y cuando estaban por volver la vieron. Su peinado característico la delato. Estaba caminando de la mano con alguien a quien no pudieron distinguir. La primera reacción de Darien fue llamarla y correr a donde estaba. Sin embargo Rei se anticipo y lo tomó del brazo.

**-Darien… No es un buen momento… Mañana.**

**-Pero… **

**-Es mejor ****no hacer escándalo**. –Darien retiro el brazo del agarre de la morocha y se alejo caminado con pasos lentos. Rei se quedó debajo de un farol, la parte de su rostro donde la luz la iluminaba estaba seria. Sus ojos negros y profundos estaban opacos. Miro el reloj y no le importó la que fueran cerca de la una. Sacó el celular del bolsillo del saco y mientras caminaba despacio hacia su casa, comenzó a llamar a las guerreras.


End file.
